


Ma poupée chérie

by malurette



Category: X/1999
Genre: F/F, Incest, One Shot, Oniisama E allusion, Sister/Sister Incest, Unrequited, screwed up family bonds
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanoe pense à celle qu’elle veut sauver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma poupée chérie

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ma poupée chérie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kanoe/Hinoto one-sided  
>  **Genre :** siscon/lolicon  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** ces persos sont la propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Le titre est emprunté à _Très cher Frère_ par Ikeda Riyoko.
> 
>  **Continuité :** pré-série  
>  **Avertissements :** c’est innocent quand elles sont petites filles, ça devient plus tendancieux quand Kanoe vieillit - et en relisant ma fic maintenant, moi-même je la trouve à la limite du _squick_ , en fait, alors qu’à l’époque où je l’ai écrite pas du tout.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

Ma chérie, ma poupée…  
C’est ce qu’elle est aujourd’hui, une poupée. Une jolie poupée de porcelaine, blanche, aux longs cheveux d’argent, aux beaux yeux violets et aux lèvres roses délicates comme des pétales de cerisier. Une poupée, ça ne voit rien, ça n’entend rien, ça ne parle pas, mais ça peut faire de jolis rêves.

Elle est une poupée, une princesse liseuse de rêves. Elle vit enfermée dans une cage dorée avec des servantes pour la baigner, la vêtir de kimono précieux, transformer l’eau claire de sa chevelure en coiffures compliquées. Comme des fillettes joueraient à la poupée. Sauf qu’aucune d’entre elles ne s’amuse.

Avant d’être une poupée, elle a été une petite fille, elle aussi. Elle a été ma grande sœur. Nous avons _joué_ à la poupée ensemble. Et puis elle a grandi.

Petit à petit, son corps a commencé à changer. Là où j’avais encore un ventre rond et des membres potelés, elle s’est mise à s’étirer, à s’affiner. Comme si chaque nuit, un kami venait modeler pouce après pouce sa chair, comme on sculpte le corps d’une figurine, d’un mannequin de cire. Sa taille s’est assouplie, un soupçon de hanche s’est creusé. Et deux boutons de rose ont éclos sur la neige de sa poitrine, lui donnant l’ombre d’un relief nouveau. Sur son corps d’enfant ont commencé à s’esquisser les formes d’une dame.

Ma grande sœur devenait une femme et allait bientôt quitter mon enfance pour devenir adulte. Ça allait sans doute faire mal. Me faire mal, lui faire mal, allez savoir. Mais non, la blessure n’a pas voulu s’ouvrir. Le sang n’est jamais venu. À la place, ce sont les rêves qui se sont invités en elle.

Un vieux moine est alors venu, a déclaré qu’un Destin l’attendait. Mes parents m’ont éloignée pour parler. Je suis restée longtemps, longtemps toute seule. Quand ils m’ont autorisée à revenir de ma chambre, Mère avait pleuré. Père refusait de nous regarder, elle et moi. Les moines l’ont emmenée.

Je ne l’ai revue que des années après. J’avais pleuré, crié, tempêté, menacé, cajolé, promis d’être sage, rien n’avait pu y faire. On m’a dit de ne plus penser à elle. J’ai rangé nos poupées, je n’y ai plus jamais touché. Mes parents m’avaient dit d’oublier ma grande sœur. J’étais triste sans elle, mais j’étais sûre d’être encore plus triste si je ne savais plus qu’elle avait existé.

J’ai grandi, et je suis devenue adulte, moi. Et quand on m’a jugé assez mûre, on m’a permis de la revoir.

Elle n’avait pas changé. Là où j’avais à présent des seins ronds, une taille élancée, des hanches larges, tout un paysage vallonné, elle était restée cette enfant menue, aux formes à peine ébauchées. À peine une jeune fille, la promesse d’une femme, qui jamais ne serait tenue.

Elle n’était plus ma grande sœur, elle était une sorte de fée, de princesse peut-être.

Elle était belle.

Elle était douce et triste, un oiseau résigné à sa cage, qui chante parce qu’il n’y a que cela qu’il puisse faire. Elle vivait dans ce palais sous-terrain et rêvait du futur des autres. Elle ne rêvait plus à elle-même, elle ne rêvait plus avoir un avenir à elle. Une poupée docile et obéissante.

 

La nuit suivante, j’ai rêvé d’elle. Je l’ai rejointe en rêve. J’ai rejoint son rêve. J’ai vu ses rêves. Je l’ai vue elle. Mais elle, elle ne m’a pas vue.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j’ai su que désormais, j’étais liée à elle et que je pouvais lui voler ses rêves. Ses rêves, la dernière chose qui semblait lui appartenir, je pouvais les caresser, les espionner. Elle n’en saurait rien. Je pouvais violer son dernier jardin secret.

Et j’ai su aussi que je ne voulais pas d’une telle vie pour elle. J’ai vu dans ses rêves ce qu’elle avait été, ce qu’elle avait voulu être, ce qu’elle ne pouvait plus être, ce qu’elle ne voulait plus être. Elle se croyait heureuse, prisonnière des rêves des autres. Elle m’avait oubliée, elle avait oublié combien je l’aimais.

J’étais furieuse de la voir accepter le gâchis de sa vie, sa jeunesse sacrifiée.

Je voulais… je voulais lui rendre le pouvoir de se fabriquer des rêves à elle, de n’être plus enchaînée au futur. Je voulais lui rendre sa vie normale.

Je voulais la sortir de là, délacer les kimono d’apparat, libérer la cascade de sa chevelure des coiffures trop élaborées, faire éclore sa chair. Réveiller son corps.

Qu’elle grandisse enfin un peu, voir ses chevilles et ses poignets se délier plus encore, les bras et les mollets retrouver un bel arrondi. Que les hanches et les fesses prennent un peu de consistance. Assouplir sa taille et modeler le galbe des épaules pour soutenir une poitrine plus ronde.

Je voulais devenir le kami relançant le cours de sa métamorphose, et veiller jour après jour, nuit après nuit le modelage. Je voulais jouir du plaisir de sa vie qui s’écoulerait à nouveau sous mes yeux, du mouvement qui reprendrait.

Je ne voulais pas d’une poupée. Je voulais la voir à nouveau vivante.

Je la voulais auprès de moi. Chaude et animée, contre ma peau. Qu’elle ne soit plus cette poupée immobile, juste belle à regarder. Je la voulais tout contre moi, sentir ses formes bouger contre les miennes, savoir mes pleins marier ses creux, nos courbes s’épouser.

Une poupée, ça ne sait pas aimer, ça se contente d’être jolie et de se laisser caresser en vous regardant de ses grands yeux vides. Je voulais lui redonner la vie, lui montrer tout ce qu’il y avait de bien à faire ensemble. Elle finirait bien par retrouver le sourire, reprendre goût à la vie, la vraie vie.

Et peut-être bien qu’alors, elle se souviendrait de nos jeux d’enfants, de l’amour innocent que nous partagions à l’époque. Elle verrait l’amour fou que je lui portais à présent. Mais elle serait heureuse que j’aie su la libérer, et elle m’aimerait enfin comme je l’aimais.


End file.
